


Falling for me so quick?

by Miarculas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML Secret Santa, Maribat Secret Santa, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: For @highonchocolate on tumblr
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Falling for me so quick?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highonchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonchocolate/gifts).



> To: highonchocolate

Marinette had always known she was special. How could she not, with her unusual amount of luck. Any game, any competition, she won. And when she didn’t win, it turned out to be a good thing. 

One day, when she was in 7ème (french version of 5th grade), she had a competition with her new friend, Kim. They were racing and whoever lost had to buy the other a sandwich from the nearest street vendor. Normally, Marinette wouldn’t compete because she knew she’d always win. But she had wanted to impress Kim, she had developed something akin to a crush for the boy. Imagine her surprise when she lost! She had been ecstatic, though she was disappointed that her newest friend wouldn’t be impressed since she lost. She eagerly bought the boy his sandwich and went home to make her own sandwich. 

The next day, it was found out that Kim had been food poisoned due to eating the same sandwich Marinette bought for him.

Had Marinette won their little race, she would have suffered the same fate.

It wasn’t a blessing, Marinette thought, it was a curse.

When Kim had told his story upon coming back to school, he didn’t realize the effect it would have on Marinette. For all his athletic capabilities, he was a dense child.

Suddenly, nobody wanted to be friends with Marinette in fear of her troubles being transferred to them. 

Coincedently, Chloe joined their class that same day.

  
  


The next 5 years went by ploddingly. Chloe had noticed that nobody wanted to be friends with Marinette and had taken to bullying the small girl. Kim had moved houses and didn’t go to the same school anymore, so Marinette had lost a friend in school. They still hung out, but not as much as they did before. As for Marinette’s childhood friend Nino? He turned out to be a coward. The only person she really had as a friend in school was Sabrina, who never could talk with Marinette in school because of her father’s orders to be friends with Chloe. Of course, they did get new kids. But those kids were usually swayed into Chloe’s side because of her riches. The blonde literally screamed rich and privileged. The year Alik came to their school and into Marinette’s class was a good year but the two girls were put in different homerooms the next year.

Marinette was, in other words, lonely.

But the day she started Collège(french version of 9th grade), things changed. For one, she met her soulmate and gained superhero status in the span of an hour. Not that she knew that her funny, cute, and overly dramatic partner was her platonic soulmate.

Marinette also had Alik and Kim in her class again! 

Kim had moved back to his old neighborhood, yet a different house. 

Alya Cesire and Adrien Agreste had also transferred into their classroom, and Marinette had gained both a friend and a crush.

Though she would’ve preferred for Chloe to be in another -really ANY- class other than hers, Sabrina was a welcome calamity.

Yep. Life had just gotten better for this reincarnation of Lady Luck.

\--

Tim never relied on luck. He told himself it was because luck was unreliable. But the truth was that he himself was unlucky. Not in those small, miniscule ways either. It was a big, ridiculous mess.

It's one of the reasons he loved technology so much. There was no leeway for luck in it, and every single line of code was written down with plain old hard work. 

Even better, little to nothing could break it. Liquids were a danger until waterproof computers and phones were available. And if something just happened to erase? Multiple hard drives and copies were secure.

The wonders of the modern age just kept going on and on.

But it was a serious issue, this bad luck. It followed him everywhere, sort of like how that one doll that you threw away that summer because you were too old to play with stalks you everywhere, even during the school day and especially during the night.

New goal:Stop watching Caroline

Anyways,Tim was a detective. And a good one at that. Sure, he didn’t have a gun...or fedora, BUT he had discovered the identity of the bats!

And that was quite an accomplishment.

So here Tim was, finally buying himself a fedora and nerf gun, ready to tackle on the mystery of the Bad Luck.

Did I mention that he was only 12?

-

4 years. Four years had passed and Tim STILL didn’t know why he had such a severe case of bad luck.

But it didn’t really matter now, did it?

Because he had scored the jackpot of luck and found himself a REAL family. Not the one that he was born with, the one that he recently realized was no good. This one  _ cared _ for him,  _ listened  _ to him. 

He was a Wayne now. And he needed more coffee.

\--

“Lucky Charm!”

A spotted pair of tennis shoes fell down. 

Ladybug puzzled over what to do while Scaredy Scare blinded them with a flash. Ladybug looked up to discover that the 5 year old had switched on all the lights in Paris. 

Why wasn't the lucky charm a pair of sunglasses instead?

Ladybug tapped her partner's shoulder and Chat Noir turned around. He had been breaking the electrical lines to stop the whole of Paris from becoming blind from the lights.

"What's the problem, M'lady?", he asked.

"It seems that lucky charm gave me shoes", she deadpanned.

"How…interesting"

"Yeah, well what am I supposed to do with these?", she asked frustratedly.

"Review the facts and use your lucky vision. SOMETHING will be there to help", he said patiently. 

Ladybug shot a grateful smile at him. Chat Noir truly was an angel when he wasn't punning.

She scanned around and located her school in front of her. Her classroom should have all the supplies she needed, but she could just head to the art room if they weren't there.

Chat Noir jumped on top of the akuma, Scaredy Scare, efficiently trapping the small child under him. It seemed SS (Scaredy Scare) had other ideas, because he pushed up and threw Chat Noir to the ground. 

Chat Noir groaned in pain. OF COURSE the akuma had super strength! It wasn't like Hawkmoth would make their job easier anytime soon.

Ladybug better be working on the lucky charm.

Ladybug's yoyo hooked around Chat Noir's torso. Ladybug pulled on her yoyo and Chat Noir was pulled back to her.

"You don't have to  _ pull _ at my heartstrings like this, bugaboo", Chat Noir smirked. 

"Shut up, alley cat. I have a plan", she rolled her eyes. 

"Does it involve me getting thrown across Paris? Or used as bait?", Chat Noir asked.

"Sort of, but you should be fine", she told him confidently.

Chat Noir grinned as he listened to her explain. This was going to be VERY fun.

-

SS dragged his blanket towards him as he moved towards the lone spot of darkness in Paris. He certainly didn't like this, darkness was scary. But he would only be in there for a minute to turn on the lights. 

SS kept going until he reached a school. SS didn't like schools either, maybe he should destroy them all too.

Hawkmoth's telepathic connection fell (no electricity). SS suddenly got a lot more scared. But that wasn't fair! He was stronger now, not like the weak boy he was before! 

Just as he decided to go back, a lone figure (Chat Noir)walked towards him. It was tall, with a  _ substance  _ (actually just slime that ladybug made with glue, food coloring, ect.) dripping off him. It's mouth looked like tentacles (in reality, those are just shoelaces), and SS froze to the ground in fear. 

Heavy footsteps (the luck charm shoes) came from behind SS. 

SS was completely and utterly vulnerable. Which was a great thing for Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Ladybug quickly disposed of the akumatized object and called on her yoyo to purify the inky butterfly. Chat Noir handed her the shoes and its shoelaces, and Ladybug threw them up in the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!"

A swarm of ladybugs cleared up the area, efficiently healing Paris.

Chat Noir helped the confused little boy up from the ground(Scaredy Scare). Chat Noir quickly learned that the little boy had been lost in his new basement with no lights on. Hawkmoth preyed on his scared emotions and akumatized him. 

As soon as Ladybug heard this, she opened up her yoyo and pulled out a bracelet.

"This is a glow in the dark bracelet. It'll shed some light when you're in the dark", she explained. 

"Thank you!", the boy thanked her.

The superhero duo exchanged a fist bump happily.

If only they knew that when Scaredy Scare had switched on all the lights in Paris, the JL was alerted.

\--

Tim answered his phone. He was in his room, trying to solve an old case file.

"Hello?",he questioned.

"Tim! Call your brothers. We're going to Paris", Bruce answered.

A click signified the end of the call.

Tim sighed. Bruce had been attending a JL meeting before this. If he suddenly wanted to go to Paris with his sons, something must have happened.

Something superhero related. 

Tim opened his computer and scoured the Parisian news. Nothing particularly interesting met his eye until he found ah old Jagged Stone interview. It showed the rockstar entering a bakery, his trusty assistant by his side. He warmly met a tall, built man and a petite asian woman. A young girl with the most mesmerizing eyes and adorable pigtails smiled on screen. 

Tim studied the girl. Sure, he had met cute girls before, but this felt different. 

The girl had this…..aura around her. She seemed like a blessed soul, like in those ancient myths.

In the next hour, Tim had tore apart the internet to learn more about Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

In doing so, he forgot about his father's instructions.

-

"Tim", Bruce sat down at the dining table, "What happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened, Bruce", Tim retorted.

"You forgot to tell your brothers that we're going to Paris. You NEVER forget", Bruce fired back.

"Well I am a growing, hormonal teenager ", Tim told him, "I'm allowed to forget some things!"

Bruce shot his famous bat glare at the boy.

"They realize we're right here?", Jason stage whispered.

"Tt.Morons", Damian rolled his eyes. 

\--

Marinette felt restless these past few days. Her luck had fired up extremely high, too. She had walked down the street and found a 100$ bill kind of luck.

When she asked Tikki, the kwami explained that either Marinette was having her period or her romantic soulmate was nearby.

Seeing as Marinette had her period a week ago, the second option seemed more likely. 

But then Tikki had to explain to Marinette why she had 2 soulmates. Apparently, all Ladybugs and Black Cats had two different soulmates each. One romantic, one platonic. 

That definitely explained a lot. 

\--

On the fifth day of patrolling in Paris, Tim slipped. Literally slipped.

He fell off a roof. 

When Tim got up, he saw a girl filming his fall. The girl looked familiar, and Tim wondered why.

When the girl put down her phone, Tim realized the girl was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The same girl he had been researching. Up close, Marinette looked even more gorgeous. Her almond shaped eyes were a beautiful hue of cerulean, and her bed hair was adorable. Marinette wore a jet black tanktop with pink pajama shorts underneath. A coffee was in her right hand, the phone in her left.

When he looked closer, he saw that the girl had huge eyebags under her eyes. That explained the coffee. 

"Soooo…...I didn't expect my romantic soulmate to fall for me so quickly", Marinette cocked a eyebrow.

  
  
  



End file.
